<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THEY are your friends by voidofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662915">THEY are your friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofwriting/pseuds/voidofwriting'>voidofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP- fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Evil Quackity, Evil Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Imprisonment, L'manberg isnt blown up, Sad Ranboo, fight me, man, ranboo is part of the fam, set before the festival, sleepy bois minus wilbur rescue ranboo, the second festival, they lock ranboo up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofwriting/pseuds/voidofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In reality, Ranboo should have expected this sooner.<br/>~~<br/>They found his book. And, in typical L'manberg fashion, traitors must be dealt with.<br/>Good thing he has a family to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), family! found family!, platonic only!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THEY are your friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i started this before New Year's LMAO<br/>i am such a slow writer<br/>this definitely does not work with the lastest canon, so uh. yeah we're ignoring that<br/>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In reality, Ranboo should have expected this sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The butcher army had been a complete and utter failure (which really, they should have expected). Technoblade had escaped with all of his lives intact (where had he even gotten a totem of undying?), and now Phil had escaped from house arrest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both times, Ranboo had gone to them afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he really should have been prepared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day had seemed normal at first! He’d gone with Tubbo to do some work on the guardian farm, which was fun. (Tubbo did keep borrowing his tools though, and not giving them back, but that was okay, because he was the president!) They’d been building the slime farms. It was exhausting, but Ranboo hadn’t gotten to hang out with Tubbo since Phil had escaped, so it was nice! Ranboo was happy to do physical labor as long as he got to be with his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d stayed at the guardian farm all day, only heading back when the sun started to set. Ranboo was practically falling asleep on his feet, not even protesting as Tubbo chuckled and led him to the boats. (Water wasn’t good. Water hurt, and Ranboo didn’t want to be anywhere near the water.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Ranboo, what are we going to do with you?” Tubbo chuckled, shaking his head. Ranboo hummed in tired confusion. Tubbo chuckled again, and continued rowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were back at the jungle base before Tubbo spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just- you keep betraying us Ranboo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- I’m sorry?” he questioned, shuffling awkwardly. Sleep still clouded his mind, but there was an anxious buzz prickling under his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the middle of the lake, on the platform that led down to the nether portal, but Tubbo hadn’t shown any sign of moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First you gave Techno his armor back,” Tubbo said, his voice low. Dangerous. He took a step closer to Ranboo, who involuntarily took a step back. His foot was on the edge of the platform. “And then you helped Phil escape! What’s next, you’re planning to help them destroy L’manberg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t- I didn’t help Phil escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what was happening. What had gone wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you can say?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo kept stalking closer. “Is that really all you can say?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo shivered, feeling his hands start to shake. Tubbo was so close to him now. He clenched his hands to stop them shaking.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Tubbo sighed, stopping inches away from Ranboo. “Ranboo, I’m sorry to say this, but you are hereby accused of treason against the nation of L’manberg, and will be taken into custody. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Ranboo was practically vibrating, his instincts screaming at him to run, to hide, but there was water surrounding him, and he didn’t know what to do-</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo stepped closer. Ranboo opened his mouth to ask him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>step back please</span>
  </em>
  <span> but all that came out was a high pitched screech. The screech of an enderman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes hardened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to have to do this,” he said, and Ranboo didn’t even have time to question before Tubbo’s hands were on him, shoving him into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a bomb had gone off under his skin, making his entire body burn. His skin- it was- it was burning off, he was dYING- He opened his mouth to scream but it just filled with water-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice when Tubbo fished him out of the lake, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t notice as the smaller boy lugged him through the portal and onto the nether roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t notice as the two other members of the cabinet joined them. He didn’t notice as Fundy tied his hands together (tightly, too tightly) and Big Q kicked his leg. His skin was on fire and everything hurt so, so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They brought him back to L’manberg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>House arrest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just like Phil, you remember Phil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He did remember Phil.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they went past his house, and his brain, confused and hurt and tired, paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, they went to the podium, and Tubbo opened a hole in the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shoved inside before he could even get a glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo landed hard on his back, a choked cry escaping him. He- he wasn’t sure he could move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water spilled down the hole, washing over his legs and sending more pain. It was too much, he was going to throw up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A harsh kick collided with his side. “Get up,” Quackity said coldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Another kick. “Get. Up.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>He scrambled against the wall. (The obsidian wall, he noted through the cloud of pain.)</span></p>
<p>
  <span>(Ranboo didn’t have any tools on him. Tubbo had them, and someone must have taken his armor while he was out- He was defenseless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve gone too easy on traitors in the past,” Quackity spat, “and believe me when I say we won’t be making that mistake again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a proper prison under construction in the jungle,” Tubbo said.  He didn’t look Ranboo in the eyes. “You will be moved there as soon as it's done. Until then, you will be locked in here.” He laughed bitterly. “Originally, this was built to be a panic room. But after Phil, I realized how good it would be as a cell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy knelt down in front of Ranboo, who glanced at him through blurry eyes. Avoiding his eyes, Fundy grabbed his arm and removed his communicator. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three cabinet members stood up, blocking the light from the single torch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back when the prison’s done,” Tubbo said stiffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, in another swish of water, they were gone, an obsidian block placed, blocking the only exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Ranboo was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was bare. There was a metal chair against one wall, and an empty item frame on the other, but other than that it was just dark, cold, obsidian walls. Ranboo curled up, tucking his legs against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had some food. About a dozen baked potatoes, stolen from Purpled’s farm. It would be enough to last him a few days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(They wouldn’t let him die. There was no way.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo put his head in his hands and let himself cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun rose quickly in the arctic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something Phil was still getting used to. In L’manberg, the sun had risen slowly, peeking softly over the mountains. It was usually closer to seven or eight before it was completely up in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At Technoblade’s, however, there weren’t mountains to block the light. There was just the flat, snowy plains of the tundra. The sun rose quickly, lighting up the world before it was really even morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil didn’t really like it. But he still dutifully got out of bed and got to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d finished the bee farm a few days ago. (Completely, this time, with automatic collectors that sent the honey straight into Techno’s basement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d had a lot of time to plan it out.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now though, he wasn’t sure what to do. They had to lay low, never sure when L’manberg could possibly attack again. His days were mostly a cycle of mine, eat, sleep, and repeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was boring. Monotone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil wasn’t built for monotony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He was built for huge fantastical projects. Long flights across endless skies, and huge fights against mythical beasts.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno and Tommy were gone when Phil woke up. He sighed, and started cooking- they’d probably left late last night, while the sky was pitch black and they could easily sneak into the SMP lands. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what they were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished they would invite him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved through the familiar steps on autopilot, chopping vegetables, cooking meat, making a meal that was familiar to his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Once, it had been Wilbur’s favorite. That fact was never acknowledged.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stew was nearly done when he heard shouting outside. Phil smiled softly, wiping off his hands on a dish towel and moving to the door. Tommy was scowling when he opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil, Technoblade’s being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. So it was one of </span>
  </em>
  <span>those</span>
  <em>
    <span> days.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not, you’re the one who almost ruined the entire operation!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno’s usually monotone voice was tinged with anger. Phil bit his lip, laying a hand on his friend’s shoulder. A silent message to stay calm.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Tubbo was being fucking weird! He was all, “Tommy? But you’re dead!” and Connor was the fucking minutes man? Where the fuck was Ranboo! Tubbo didn’t even acknowledge that!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>His youngest son huffed, flopping over the side of the couch. Techno rolled his eyes, stalking off to the kitchen, leaving Phil alone in the doorway, confused.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>So. Apparently they’d gone to have a meeting with Tubbo, who was being weird. Ranboo had been missing, his absence not noted. Maybe he was just sick?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil sighed, and made up his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like he’d be taking a trip to L’manberg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo wasn’t sure how long it’d been, but he’d run out of food a while ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Endermen could live on less than humans, but Ranboo was only half enderman. He still had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span>. (And he was a teenager. A teenager that was growing taller everyday.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d passed out twice, at least. The first time had been in the beginning, when the water was burning painfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It was still burning, though now it was more a tickle, a constant buzz under his skin.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time had been just a few hours ago. Ranboo wasn’t sure why, but he’d woken up feeling even worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one had come down since they’d left him there. He’d wondered, briefly, if they’d forgotten about him. He wouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(He was surprised </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t forgotten about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo took a shaky breath, tangling his fingers deeper in his hair. They’d taken his crown. He hadn’t noticed in the pain and chaos, but it was all he could think about now. He had nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took another shaky breath and buried his face in his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house was covered in a layer of dust. It was obvious nobody had been inside for weeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil hesitated at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo’s house had never been quiet before. The kid had a million pets, it wasn’t possible for them all to be quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now it was silent. Silent and unnerving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil opened the door and went inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The inside was still decorated for Christmas. The chests were thrown open, items strewn across the floor. All of the pets were gone. There was a familiar book, one Phil </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ranboo never let out of his sight, laying open on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something had happened here. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crossed the room, too anxious to touch anything, to the book. His heart sunk as he read the open page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t really know what my stance is on the relations</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>in Lmanburg. Everyone is trying to pick a side and it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>isnt working. They let their sides get in the way of the</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>interpersonal relationships which are much more </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>important than a city. We have seen people get torn</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>apart becaus</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped to the next page.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>of this. Why does everyone keep choosing sides? Why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>does Dream keep total control? It shouldn’t be techno</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>v lmanburg v dream. It should be all of us working</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>together. But why? Why does one person care so </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>much about power? Why does it matter?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing on the next page. Or the page after that, or the page after that. Phil skipped back several pages, not quite sure where he’d started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ghostbur is nice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>techno is interesting but in an okay way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy says that he never wants me to show my</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>face around there ever again but do it anyway</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>because he is your friend</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That… must have been from the day Ranboo gave Techno back his armor. Techno had told him about that after he’d escaped house arrest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shut the book, tucking it into his inventory. The stuff in here, that was the kind of sentiment that had gotten him on house arrest. Who knows what the cabinet had decided to do now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to find Ranboo, and fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there were voices outside. Phil tensed, quickly pulling off his armor and chugging an invisibility potion. The door slammed open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity stomped in, his hands clenched into fists by his side. Tubbo followed, slower, and Connor came in behind them, looking out of place in a suit and not his usual Sonic onesie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t find anything the last four times we’ve looked, what makes you think this time’ll be different?” Tubbo groaned, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity huffed. “There has to be something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo groaned louder, exasperated. “There’s nothing. Give it a rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil moved slightly, trying to shuffle his way to the door. He couldn’t let them catch him, not now, not when they’d obviously done something to Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor kid.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor shuffled his feet. There was a notebook in his hands. He was probably still acting as the active minutes man-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo’s replacement</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Phil thought bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was almost at the door-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the FUCK is the book!” Big Q shouted. Phil froze, glancing back. Tubbo had frozen too, an uneasy expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you just moved it?” Connor piped in for the first time. Quackity whirled in his direction, jamming a finger in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t fucking move it! I wouldn’t be asking if I did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed his fist down on a chest. Tubbo and Connor both flinched away. Phil frowned, mentally sighing. God, everyone here was fucked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His potion was going to run out soon. Phil needed to get out of here, and fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But where could he go? There was no way he’d be able to make it out of L’manberg before it did, and then there’d be a manhunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A manhunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind flashed back to a different time, when New L’manberg was just being reconstructed and Tubbo had just been instated as president. When they were worried about the possibility of another Wilbur, another Technoblade. (What a laugh that was now.) When he and Tubbo had constructed a panic room under the platform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil could hide there for a few hours, until things died down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mind made up, he crept to the door and headed out, being extra careful to make sure none of the wood under his feet creaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(That would end this whole operation right then and there.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all still arguing. Phil could hear them shouting even when he got to the main platform. It was good for him, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mined the single wood block, then dropped down onto the obsidian roof and replaced it above him. It was only then that he realized how weird that was- it was meant to be open so the president could drop down quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shifted uncomfortably, but dug through the obsidian, his netherite pickaxe making quick work of the block.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost didn’t see him. He was completely tucked against the wall, and half of his body was the same shade as the obsidian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Phil’s eyes adjusted to the dim torchlight, and soon enough he could fully see Ranboo’s limp form against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy- shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his pickaxe, running over and falling to his knees beside the kid. He was still breathing- thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but it was shallow, and he somehow looked even skinnier. Phil rolled him to his side and grabbed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck they do to you mate?” he whispered, not expecting a response. His thumb automatically started to rub gentle circles onto the back of his hand. He didn’t have his gloves, or his crown, Phil noticed with anger. They’d probably been taken along with his tools, because obviously they’d taken his tools.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some strange looking burns on Ranboo’s skin too. Phil’s stomach churned- had they been torturing him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t just leave him there. He wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil reluctantly moved away from Ranboo. He replaced the obsidian at the top (just in case any of the cabinet checked) and picked up his pickaxe. He’d have to dig a little lower to avoid the water filling L’manberg, but it would be fairly easy to connect to the servers, and he could make it into the nether from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be dumb to not call for backup, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest, the last thing Techno expected was a call from Phil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man had left that morning, early, briefly saying something about a quick trip to check on something. Techno didn’t pry. As much as he liked to pretend he couldn’t, Phil could take care of himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(There was a reason they used to call him the Angel of Death.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now Phil was calling him, and he sounded worried. Techno wasn’t even really listening to what he was saying, the voices clamoring in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Ranboo!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Phil! Phil! Phil! Phil!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Get him Help him Protect him</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Help Phil!!!!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>RANBOOOOOOOOOO</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn’t know why they were mentioning Ranboo. He didn’t care. He’d kill the kid if he did something to Phil, plain and simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke Tommy up, grabbed his sword and pickaxe, and beckoned the teenager out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Tommy yawned, rubbing at his eyes. It was a lot earlier than he typically woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L’manberg. Phil called, he’s in the sewers and wanted backup,” Techno deadpanned, answering in short, choppy sentences.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Phil! Phil! Phil!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>tell him more smh</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stopped short. “Why is Phil in L’manberg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno groaned, impatient. “I don’t know! How about we ask him when we get there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>be nice!!!!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>TECHNOMEAN</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>E</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>E</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>e  </span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat (as always) dissolved into chaos, filling his head with an endless stream of e’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was silent as they made it through the nether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno splashed them with invisibility once they were through, and they crept through the community house and into the sewers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil had said he could meet them somewhere in the middle. He was moving slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno stayed on high alert. Tommy walked behind him, the turtle shell helmet bobbing along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were footsteps ahead of them. Techno stopped, grabbing Tommy’s arm as he tried to keep going. It was probably Phil, but you could never be too careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other footsteps stopped too. They probably heard them, despite Techno’s best efforts. He laid a hand on the hilt of his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno instantly relaxed, because that was Phil, and he sounded fine. He was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Phil, it’s me,” he said, clearing his throat. Tommy was practically vibrating in his hold. He let go, giving the teen a stern glare. Tommy stuck out his tongue at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god. He’s hurt- I don’t know how bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil rounded the corner, and all Techno could see was the injured teenager in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why chat had been talking about Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo woke up in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely wasn’t his- even though he did sometimes wake up not recognizing his own home. There weren’t any animal noises, and there was blinding white light coming in through the windows. Ranboo winced, holding a hand in front of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>bare</span>
  </em>
  <span> hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His glove was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like that simple fact opened a floodgate in his mind. Suddenly, Ranboo remembered what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo, shoving him into the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Locking him in that obsidian room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He… didn’t remember getting out. That was okay. He was used to not remembering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this the prison? It didn’t look like a cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(But maybe that was the point.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo sat up, wincing at the flare of pain. Someone had bandaged his burns. He poked at the clean white wrapping- they weren’t old.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Why would they bother healing him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Unless they were planning on doing worse later.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath caught in his throat. He had- he had to get out of here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teleport? He could try- he wasn’t sure if it would work, his body ached all over and he barely had any energy. But… even the slightest chance was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pins and needles pricked across his skin. Sparks, small and purple and otherworldly, danced around his vision. They were popping in and out of sight everywhere. Ranboo took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate despite the splitting headache that was building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sparks fizzled, once, twice, and then vanished, fading away as if they’d never existed in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo stumbled back, grabbing the bed frame to steady himself. His vision was going fuzzy, black creeping in the edges. No. He couldn’t pass out, not again, not when he was trapped in an unknown place-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A door creaked open. Ranboo blinked. He hadn’t even noticed there was a door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised himself up as tall as he could while still holding the bed frame, mentally preparing himself for a fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he locked eyes with the last person he was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy dropped the tray he was holding. A glass shattered across the floor. A bowl of soup spilled. He didn’t seem to care, eyes filled with glee. “Ranboo! You’re okay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was beside him in the blink of an eye, grabbing his arm and tugging him back to the bed. Ranboo’s head was spinning. What- what in the world was going on? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-tommy?” he asked faintly when his voice came back. “Wh-what are you doing here? I thought- I thought you were with Phil and Techno.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Tommy switched sides? Was he here to lower Ranboo’s guard? Get him to talk?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes lit up like he’d just remembered something. “Phil! I gotta tell Phil you woke up! You-” he broke off with an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “You really scared me dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook, bouncing himself out of it. “I’m gonna get Phil! And more food! You stay here, Big Man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Ranboo didn’t think he could move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy vanished, leaving Ranboo alone with his thoughts. Had… had they gotten him out? Why would they do that? Even going near L’manberg was practically a death wish for the three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would they waste that chance on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft knock at the door. Ranboo jumped, startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was standing in the doorway, wings folded behind him. He wasn’t wearing his bucket hat, his hair in a low ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Phil said, clearing his throat. “Uh- can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded. He didn’t know why Phil had asked, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> house, not Ranboo’s. Phil came in slowly, sitting beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Phil asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another silent no. Ranboo didn’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about what happened, much less </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil hummed. “That’s okay. Tommy’s making you another bowl of soup downstairs-” As if on cue, there was a crash and a bout of loud laughter- “I can go grab it so he doesn’t cause trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to get up. Before he’d even realized what he was doing, Ranboo reached out and grabbed his arm, a whisper on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another loud crash. Ranboo looked down so he couldn’t see Phil’s face, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo blinked, surprised. Phil smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to try and come downstairs or should we just wait here?” Phil asked in a soft, comforting voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down- downstairs,” Ranboo replied, swallowing back the lump that had grown in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he being so nice to him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil stood up suddenly. Ranboo jolted, looking at him as he held out a hand to help him up. This was… too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Phil’s hand and let himself be pulled up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them so long to get down the ladder. Ranboo was unsteady, walking around like a newborn horse. Phil was infinitely patient, more so than he deserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was standing in the kitchen, fuming, his arms crossed across his chest. Techno was beside him, brandishing a soup ladle. Ranboo paused. Phil gently took his arm and directed him over to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, AND-” Tommy stopped shouting, spotting Ranboo. “Ranboo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy left the kitchen, sitting beside him on the couch. Techno came out a moment later, silently handing him a bowl of mushroom soup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- thanks,” he said awkwardly. Techno nodded, then vanished out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This- this was strange. He wasn’t sure how to feel, but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This felt safe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt safe here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil came back a few hours later, when the soup was gone and Tommy was fast asleep nearby. He was still wide awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few moments, before Phil spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay. I’m here if you ever want to talk, and I’m here if you don’t. And- here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed something off a shelf, holding it out to him. And- oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new journal, with a red leather cover and a pen clipped to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can write your new memories. I have the old one too, and of course you can have it back, but I thought it might be nice to have a bit of a new start-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo got up and hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Phil</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can trust them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>THEY are your friends</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>